Farewell My Beloved Lupin
" " is the 155th and final episode of Red Jacket. It is the 52nd episode in its 4th season. Synopsis An armored robot flying through the skies of 1981 Tokyo raids a jewelry store, demonstrating truly amazing capabilities, and disappearing no one knows where. Lupin's announcement is, what's strange about me using a robot like this? The operator, Maki Oyamada, is cooperating in order to show what a dangerous weapon this robot is, but the truth is, the whole thing is a conspiracy by a party who would like to weaponize the robot. However, the real Lupin gang shows up to crack the case wide open. Notes *Originally the episode was not planned to be made after The Hexagon's Great Legacy however Telecom was available and Hayao Miyazaki had total creative control over the production of the episode. NTV was originally not going to air the episode as along with the other Telecom produced episodes from episode 99, the animation felt too different however they were ordered not to touch the episodes at all. *This was the penultimate television program Hayao Miyazaki worked on before moving on to feature films exclusively. His last TV project was Sherlock Hound however due to production problems, he was only involved in the earliest episodes. This would also be the last Lupin related project that featured Miyazaki's involvement. *The title of this episode is a callback to the third episode of The Green Jacket Series: "Farewell My Beloved Witch". * The opening is a homage to the opening of the 1941 Superman short film, "Mechanical Monsters". The plot itself includes elements from the same short as well. *Fujiko's design in the episode is said to have been an inspiration for the character model of April O'Neil in the American cartoon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The Lambda robot, as well as the base character model for Maki Oyamada would be slightly altered and reused in Miyazaki's subsequent films: Castle in the Sky and Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, respectively. *Telecom gets referenced throughout the episode under their short form name TAF: **"Jigen" and the Lambda robot coming out of a TAF branded gas tanker. The grate at the front of the tanker also says TAF. **A lighted sign when the tank barges in. **Zenigata and the tank driver drive past a purple TAF sign. **A green sign at the top of the building while the turret is aiming. **When the Lambda flies away in between some buildings, a green "Telekom" sign appears. *This episode has multiple names. Thieves Love the Peace was apparently the original name that Hayao Miyazaki wanted to call the episode https://www.lupinencyclopedia.com/forums/index.php/topic,1329.msg19064.html#msg19064 and it survived as the International name for the episode. Even before streaming, it was used as the Spanish and the Italian name. NTV called the episode Farewell My Beloved Lupin. Steamline Pictures decided to rename the episode to Aloha Lupin as they knew that the episode was not the last adventure of Lupin the 3rd so they used Aloha that is Hawaiian for both Hello and Goodbye. https://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/streamline-pictures-part-9/ Category:Red Jacket episodes Category:Directed by Hayao Miyazaki